


Канцона-серенада

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Malfoycest, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бархатной летней ночью Драко и Люциус слушают старую пластинку...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Канцона-серенада

**Author's Note:**

> "Канцона-серенада" - пьеса для фортепиано русского композитора Николая Метнера, последнего из композиторов-романтиков, жившего на рубеже XIX и XX веков.  
> У этого фика есть "парный" драббл - "Канцона-матината": http://archiveofourown.org/works/2402711

Лунный свет полосами лежит на паркете; все окна распахнуты, и полупрозрачный тюль едва колышется под дыханием ночи. Так тихо, что слышен каждый шорох в саду, спящем под черным куполом неба: мерно стрекочут сверчки, журчат фонтаны, шелестят ветви деревьев, отбрасывая зыбкую кружевную тень на дорожки сада. Старая пластинка шипит и потрескивает, поблескивая в призрачном свете луны; наконец, шорох сменяется первыми переливами фортепиано - чуть надтреснутыми, приглушенными, робкими, как первое касание любящих рук.

Молодой человек, стоящий у окна, склоняет голову, прислушиваясь к звукам знакомой мелодии; тихая улыбка блуждает на его губах, он бездумно смотрит на уснувший темный сад, благоухающий тяжелым запахом цветов, свежестью воды и неуловимым ароматом ночи. Драко полной грудью вдыхает этот запах - упоительный, тревожный, прозрачный и сверкающий, как и эта пьеса всеми забытого композитора. Ночь тиха, покой царит в спящем доме. Прохлада ласкает лицо Драко, легкий ветерок нежно касается его волос, которые кажутся совсем белыми в лунном свете; юноша обхватывает себя руками, поднимает голову и смотрит в небо, на сверкающую россыпь звезд - бриллиантовая крошка на черном бархате. Мелодично звенят фонтаны, и, вторя им, журчит рояль: аккорды - как тяжелые капли, и трель - сверкание луны на воде... Так спокойно. Так хорошо, что хочется плакать...

Прохладные ладони касаются его плеч; Драко не оборачивается, но накрывает руки любимого своими, и тогда Люциус еще крепче обнимает сына. Они стоят, глядя в прозрачную темноту летней ночи, не говоря ни слова, наслаждаясь тишиной - тишиной и долгожданным покоем. Все хорошо. Теперь уже все будет хорошо. Драко закрывает глаза и откидывает голову на плечо отца, а тот зарывается лицом в его волосы, вдыхая их запах, чувствуя их вкус у себя на губах... Безымянный пианист идет на кульминацию - взволнованно, будто дыхание сбивается от восторга, мелодия поднимается все выше и выше, взлетает на вершину и, ликуя, переливается на ней, чтобы уже через несколько мгновений вновь утихнуть в умиротворении счастья. Пальцы Люциуса задумчиво перебирают волосы Драко, скользят по шее, поглаживают худые мальчишеские ключицы, забираются под рубашку, чувствуя тепло его тела, делясь с ним своим теплом... Драко тихо вздыхает и поворачивается к отцу, обвивая руками его шею, и они просто смотрят друг на друга, не в силах наглядеться на такие родные, такие любимые черты. Они едва не потеряли друг друга, но теперь все позади. Теперь все будет хорошо.

В какой-то миг Драко вдруг захлебывается счастьем и, прильнув к отцу всем телом, целует его в губы - прерывисто, страстно, торопливо, будто боится не успеть насладиться их вкусом, будто ему чудится, что еще мгновение - и Люциус растворится в прозрачной темноте ночи... "Тише, тише, Драко", - шепчет Люциус, и юноша успокаивается; его поцелуи становятся долгими и сладкими - так смакуют дорогое вино, и когда он, наконец, отстраняется, Люциус гладит припухшие от поцелуев губы сына, чувствуя, какие они мягкие и нежные на ощупь, точно шелк. Фортепиано стихает, слышнее становится шорох пластинки, и тихая музыка теперь похожа на незатейливую мелодию музыкальной шкатулки... Драко прижимается губами к ладони отца, целует запястье, прочерчивая губами голубеющие под кожей вены, а потом Люциус привлекает сына к себе, и Драко покрывает поцелуями его шею, ласкает языком ямку между ключиц, чувствуя любимый запах, смешанный с ароматом летней ночи... 

Тогда Люциус поднимает его на руки и осторожно, будто хрупкое сокровище, несет сына в постель, шепча что-то ласково-бессмысленное, и Драко тонет в ворохе шелка... Люциус на миг застывает над ним, любуясь худеньким угловатым телом юноши, которое кажется ему самым прекрасным, что есть на этом свете.

Пьеса затихает, растворяется в тишине, только пластинка по-прежнему потрескивает, и ее шорох вливается в убаюкивающую музыку ночи. Драко лежит в объятьях отца, положив голову ему на грудь, и бездумно вслушивается в эту тихую колыбельную, чувствуя, как по телу разливается такое непривычное спокойствие... В полосах лунного света мерцают крылышками мотыльки, вздыхают старые деревья в саду, колышутся шторы, отбрасывая полупрозрачную тень на чуть раскрасневшееся лицо Драко.

Люциус говорит ему, что завтра будет погожий день.


End file.
